Hunter Becomes the Hunted
Story Gwen and Kevin watch Sevenseven’s ship fly off. Padmé runs towards them. Padmé: Who was that? What’s going on? Kevin: That was Sevenseven, a bounty hunter. Probably hired to catch John. Don’t know what that robot was, though. Padmé: I have a bad feeling about this. This part of the galaxy has been in turmoil since the formation of the Separatists. Gwen: Separatists? Kevin: Planets from the Republic that left their protection, and the Plumbers. We have no authority on those planets now. Padmé: The Separatists claim that they left due to corruption in the Senate, and they want to change it. But it’s a ruse to take power for themselves. What do they want with John? Kevin: Probably to obtain the Omnitrix. That robot was good, but nothing beats the Omnitrix. Padmé: How’d you guys find John anyway? Gwen: We tracked him through the Omnitrix. Same way we’re going to find him now. Padmé: Can I go with you? I want to help. Kevin: Not in that outfit, you’re not. Gwen, go with her, and I’ll get the ship ready. End Scene The Rustbucket flies through space, approaching a planet with a asteroid ring around it. Padmé was now wearing a white skin tight suit. Kevin: There it is, Geonosis. The furthest planet possible from, well, anything. Padmé: Maybe that’s the point. We could’ve stumbled across the Separatist base. The ship flies down towards the surface, which was rocky, and made of canyons. Gwen: Are we sure this is it? It looks deserted. Kevin: The natives built their structures on the inside of the rocks, so there’s nothing really living on the surface. They find a hole releasing steam, and the ship lowers down into it. Padmé: What is this? Kevin: A vent. It’ll lead us to an underground base of some sort. We’ll be able to sneak in, plus, the enemy probably won’t find our ship. Gwen: Ha! I’ll believe that when it happens. Padmé: You don’t think we’ll go through unspotted? Gwen: I know we won’t. The reason John is so famous, is that he always has to fight someone, because we always get caught. The ship lands, and the hatch opens. They get off, and enter a cave tunnel. There’s a metal door at the other end of the room. They walk down the hall, when Gwen stops them when they get half way. Padmé: What? Gwen: I’m sensing a lot of mana, all over the tunnel. (The three turn around, and they see large number of Stinkfly looking aliens coming out of the walls.) Padmé: What are they? Kevin: Lepidopterrans. (Kevin touches the stone floor, absorbing it.) The Lepidopterrans spit slime at the group. Gwen raises a mana shield, and Padmé pulls out a blaster, firing at them. The Lepidopterrans come out of the walls on the path ahead, and Kevin charges them, knocking them away with a mallet hand. He makes it to the door, absorbing the metal off it. He then opens the door. Kevin: Guys! Come on! (Gwen and Padmé run towards him, blasting Lepidopterrans as they go. They go out the door, when the door closes and the path disappears. Gwen creates a mana platform, and they stand on it. They look around, seeing a large assembly line, building Battle Droids.) Padmé: It’s the droids of the Trade Federation. Kevin: Looks like they joined the Separatists. (A Lepidopterran flies by, striking Kevin with its blade tail, knocking him off the mana platform, and onto the conveyor belt.) Gwen: Kevin! (Gwen and Padmé see more Lepidopterrans approaching, and Gwen creates more mana platforms, and the two run across them. The Lepidopterrans give chase, firing slime at them. The two are hit, and pinned down to a landing.) Kevin is on the assembly line, using a blade hand to counter the Lepidopterran’s blade tails. They swarm around him, and despite defeating several of them, they trap him in slime, ending the fight. End Scene Gwen, Kevin and Padmé are handcuffed, and are led out into an arena, which was filled with cheering Lepidopterrans. Gwen: Why are they cheering? Kevin: Geonosis is popular for its gladiator battles. That means we’re going to be fighting for our lives. Just the way I like it. (They are four pillars in the middle of the arena, and John was chained to one of them. The other three are chained to their own pillars, their arms above their heads.) John: You guys are horrible at rescue missions. Kevin: Well, you didn’t do any better at escaping. John: I’m waiting to see who the head honcho is, the one who owns that horrible mock up robot of me. (John shakes his head, indicating the emperor’s platform, which has a giant sized hole leading into it. First, an old Lepidopterran appears at the railing of the platform, holding a cane. Padmé: That’s Poggle the Lesser. I recognize him from a Senate meeting. (Then, a large, round man with long arms and long legs walks out. He has a big, orange mustache under a big, pink nose. He has glasses and goggles on his head. He is wearing a red jacket, with a black suit.) John: That’s what the Dr. Eggman robot looked like. That’s got to be him. Gwen: Dr. Eggman? (By Eggman’s side is the John robot.) John: It’s his creation. (Then, Viceroy Nute Gunray comes out, standing between Poggle and Eggman. Landing behind him is Sevenseven.) Padmé: Gunray. He must be the one to order the hit. (Then, a Techadon Weapons Master comes out, standing on the other side of Poggle.) Kevin: Okay, that’s not good. Techadon robots in a war-like situation. (Then, the arena starts to shake, and Jarrett comes out of the giant hole.) John: Jarrett!? That’s the guy who ate the Tiffin! What’s he doing here? Padmé: He’s the leader of the Separatists. John: Great. All we need now are Incursions. (Then, Poggle steps forward.) Poggle: (Speaks in Native tongue, then the Lepidopterrans cheer.) Gwen: What’s that mean? Kevin: I think the execution is about to begin. Characters *Gwen Tennyson (main character) *Kevin Levin (main character) *Padmé (main character) *John Smith Villains *Lepidopterrans *Poggle the Lesser *Dr. Eggman *John Robot *Viceroy Nute Gunray *Weapons Master *Sevenseven *Jarrett (Leader Villain) Trivia *This is the first episode that doesn't have any alien transformations. **Also, it's the first episode that John is in that he doesn't transform. *The group meets the main leaders of the Separatists. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc